Family Matters
by dancerjay12
Summary: Sequel to my One-shot: Harry Potter and his Extensive Family. The story of Sirius, Remus, Marlene, and Mary raising their many children up until they get their Hogwarts Letters, with the help of Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagal. No Slash, a few OC's. Always open to advice!


**So, since a couple of you asked for a sequel, here it is! If you haven't already read my other story, Harry Potter and his Extensive Family, please read it. It wouldn't be difficult to catch up if you read this only, but it would certainly help and be greatly appreciated.**

**Bill-19  
Charlie-17  
Percy-6  
Fred and George- 4  
Ron-2  
Ginny-1  
Harry and Arianna (OC)-2  
Hermione-2  
Luna-1  
Neville-2  
Draco-2**

* * *

**June, 1983**

It's been more than a year, nearly two, since Remus and Sirius adopted all those kids, and life hasn't gotten any easier. At all. Whatsoever. If anything, it got a bit worse. Of course, neither would have it any other way.

Don't get them wrong, they loved the little kids, but they were out of control. Four year olds Fred and George already got their tiny little hands on dungbombs. Percy, at age six, managed to switch Ron's muggle lollipop and replace it with an acidpop. The results were as expected. Luna and Ginny were ALREADY a handful with accidental magic.

Ron, Harry, Draco, and Neville learned to climb on each other's shoulders to reach the cookie jar Remus always had at the top shelf of the kitchen. When Remus found out, he moved it even higher, but somehow, he found it was never high enough.

Hermione was already trying to reach the books in the library. She always begged Sirius and Remus to read her a story, or her way was screaming at the top of her lungs and pointing at the book she wanted read.

Arianna had developed the habit of hanging off of stuff. Once, Sirius and Remus found her hanging from the edge of her crib with her legs locked in place. She had fallen asleep in that position, somehow. They, Marlene, and Mary were trying to teach her what gravity was. Needless to say, it wasn't working. You could always find things at high places often disappeared, such as a confiscated toy.

* * *

Charlie returned home from his seventh year. He waited at King's Cross for the others. They were running late, not that he could blame them, with five toddlers, two one-year-olds, and three little kids.

"Charlie!" a girl's voice shouted. Charlie turned and was wrapped into a hug by his girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Nymphie!" Charlie yelped, taken by surprise.

The metamorphagus' hair turned red. "Don't call me that!"

Charlie just laughed kissing her on the lips. She didn't protest.

Then they heard voices. "Ooooohhhh."

Fred, George, and Percy were grinning at him. Charlie groaned, separating himself from Tonks.

"Charlie and Nymphie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fred and George sang together.

Tonks laughed loudly, ruffling their hair. "Nice to see you two."

"Are you and Charlie gonna get married?" Percy asked innocently.

Charlie choked, sputtering incoherently, while Tonks opened and closed her mouth, much like a goldfish. "Uhhhh." They replied, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

He turned to the approaching Remus, begging for help. Remus laughed, pulling Percy away while distracting the twins with pumpkin pastries.

"CharlieCharlieCharlieCharlie Charlie!" Ron shouted, the tiny toddler giggling as his big brother held him up.

"Wow, Charlie, I forgot how many siblings you had." Tonks hid a smile.

"Don't remind me." Charlie took Ginny from Remus.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" A voice shouted, "Is that really you?"

"Sirius!" Tonks turned, a grin on her face.

"Hey, Nymphie, I remember babysitting you when you were seven," Sirius sighed dramatically, "Where have the times gone?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, punching Sirius on the shoulder. "I've gotta go, bye! I'll tell mom you said hi!"

"See you." Sirius grinned at her.

* * *

That night, when all the kids were tucked in bed, including Remus and Mary, Marlene walked into the living room. Sirius sat on the couch, staring at the TV in wonder.

"Sirius... I need to tell you something." Marlene took a deep breath, eyes showing her nervousness.

Sirius switched the TV off. "Yeah?"

Marlene sat next to him and looked directly into his eyes. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."


End file.
